Bad days ppg & rrb
by Vita Kiyanova
Summary: Very very BAD DAYS FOR ppg x rrb
1. The Rowdy Destruction

Chapter **1**

* * *

 **The city of Townsville, Where every boy got autograph from _BRICK._ But what kind of autograph? **

Well I just gonna tell you that they aren't happy.

Cause that kind of autograph called "knuckle". :(

So on powerpuff girls came to Brick.

But Buttercup isn't there,where is she?

Well before they leave, Blossom said "Alright girls let's throw brick so it will be destroyed"...

* * *

 **POOR BUTTERCUP...**

just cause she listened to Blossom Clearly

and Buttercup clearly heard that " **"It"** will be destroyed"

* * *

 **SO WHERE IS BUTTERCUP?**

She is outside near her house

* * *

 **WHAT BUTTERCUP IS DOING DOWN THERE**

1\. Burn down the cement - to make bricks fall

2\. pick them up - to throw them

3\. throw them and watch them be destroyed - to follow blossom's plan

* * *

 **MEANWHILE BLOSSOM & BRICK BUT WHERE IS BUBBLES?**

 _Just Playing With Her Octi.. **.**_

"I Will Throw You Brick you even don't count as a person anymore" Said Blossom

"You are right I'm not a person anymore cause I count as "THE MAN" Pinky"Said Brick

after that Blossom strated to be angry

then Blossom pushed Brick with a kick from all of her heart to a

building

"Yeeeeeeeehhhhhaaaww" Screamed Brick Having Fun!

"ooopsssy"said blossom sadly when brick crashed in first building,second building, third building and **mayors hall!**

and...

When Brick finally landed he started to laugh "bahahhahahahahahaha!".

Blossom started to be **very angry,** while Brick is laughing.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE BUBBLES & OCTI**

Bubbles whisphers to octi "i love you Octi,you're the best Octi..."

" _Kabooom!_ "

 _Boomer_ crashed in her room and said with angry voice " _Where is your windows? I need to take it!And make ours house with windows! where is it?!_ "

Scared Bubbles said "You you you you just broke our windows!"

"ooopsssy"said _Boomer_ sadly and thinks about what **BRICK** gonna say : **_YOU DUMBASS WHY DO WE NEED YOU HELPLESS JERK!_**

 _Boomer started to cry & slowly flied away_

* * *

 **MEANWHILE BUTTERCUP**

Meanwhile while buttercup throwing bricks she sings "Love with a shape of you lalallaalalal"

"aaaaaaaahhh!" Screamed buttercup when boomers tears fallen down on her!

after that Buttercup wanted give Boomer knuckle sandwich but she did not cause Boomer had a DEATH 💀 FIELD called TEARS 😭

and... Buttercup started to cry 😭. Cause she cannot punch Boomer in a Face!

* * *

 **MEANWHILE BLOSS & BRICK**

Blossom started to fly away!

Brick started to screaming to blossom "don't go away I still can be destroyed!"

Blossom started to be happy 😊. She pushed brick again and... bam 💥 ! First building! Second building! Third building! BAM 💥...

To the POAKEY OAKS!

Blossom started to cry, While brick started to laugh 😂 ...

POOR BLOSSOM...

* * *

 **MEANWHILE BUBBLES, OCTI & PROFESSOR**

 _Bubbles Said Loudly :_ **BUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH finally Boomer FLIED AWAY!**

 **after that some whispers:** I love You Octi...

" _Girls! Guess What? It's Dinner Time! " Said Professor_ And Called The HotLine And Said "Girls It's Dinner!"

Sad Blossom And Happy Buttercup Appeared at the dinner like nothing Happened!

Blossom said to Buttercup " i Repeat , where have you been ?"

Buttercup Answered "I was doing your command Leader!"

"Really?! I said You Should kill the brick!" Shouted Blossom

"Nope Blossom, I have a good good memory and, i remembered, That **You said "** Alright girls let's throw brick so it will be destroyed **"** " Said Buttercup Clearly

"Let's Eat Already, I'm Starving!" Screamed Bubbles With Super Scream

* * *

 ** _At Night While They Was Kinda "Sleeping" or either Buttercup Putted A BED DUMMY IN HER BED FLIED AWAY TO THE GYM..._**

Blossom Was Thinking : "Hmmm... What should i do..." She Was Thinking All Night and then... she finded a Way Out!

Bubbles Was Sleeping...

And Then Somebody Called The Hotline!

Blossom Answered And Heard "Blossom, Buttercup & Bubble, sorry... Blossom, Buttercup & Bubbles I can't

Find , My... **_PICKLE JAR!_** "

Blossom Answered "Ok, We're Not on Our way Mister Mayor Good Night"

* * *

 **Next Day...**

Blossom Waked up At 6:00 Am, And Waked Up Bubbles & Buttercup With A ElectroShock!

And Said "Alright Girls To The Mayors Hall!"

Buttercup & Bubbles Said" Ok..."

* * *

 **At The Mayors Hall...**

Blossom Came With A Jar With Poison ( Not With Poison That Kills)

And Putted It In A Pickle Jar That Mayor Cannot Find in 360 Days (While It's Just On a Table)

And Hided And waiting...

The RRB Crashed into the Mayors Hall And Tried The pickles cause Brick Before Said "let's try Some Pickles Maybe it's Better The Soda..."

The Poison Now Is in Their Bodies!'

Blossom Started To Dance

While RRB Flied Away From The Townsville For Long Times

PPGs Shouted " Good Bye And Never Comeback!"


	2. Nuclear Departure

q


End file.
